


For Life

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An important day changes everything, and nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jdjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/gifts).



Daniel lazily arched against the hand slowly stroking his skin, gently bringing him out of a pleasant post-sex haze.

Jack pressed a warm kiss to his neck. "Time to get up," he whispered.

Daniel rolled to face him, pulling Jack flush against him. "Five more minutes," he replied, silencing Jack's answer with a kiss.

When they pulled back, Jack smiled, "So, you ready to give up your swinging single-guy lifestyle?"

Daniel looked around the room, a curiously comfortable hodgepodge of his and Jack's things. "I think that ship has sailed," he smirked.

"And 'swinging single-guy lifestyle?' Aren't you dating yourself a bit, Jack?"

Jack pouted. "I thought I was dating you."

Daniel smirked. "I thought you were marrying me."

"And the sooner we do that, the sooner we can get right back here." Jack brushed his hand over Daniel's hip, before he pulled away with a groan. "Okay, Cassie will kill us if we're not at least getting ready when she gets here, so, up and at 'em!"

Jack dragged himself out of bed and walked naked to the bathroom. "Dibs on first shower!" he called back over his shoulder.

"Go ahead. Your old bones need the hot water more than I do!" Daniel watched Jack moving around, getting the shower going. Jack complained about the extra few pounds packed on by age and sitting behind a desk, but Daniel still found him breathtaking. He always would.

\----------

A few hours later, they were standing in the backyard of the house in the Springs -- which Jack had sold and Daniel had bought, and which had been 'theirs' for more years than either of them realized -- surrounded by their friends and coworkers, listening as Teal'c solemnly led them through the ceremony. Daniel wondered how many strings Jack had to pull to get that approved; or rather how many strings Paul had to pull when Jack delegated that task. He chuckled to himself, but somehow Jack knew, quirking an eyebrow in playful admonishment.

The ceremony was unique, weaving together several different cultures, both Earth-based and not. Occasionally, Daniel looked over out over their friends, still awed and grateful at the number of people wanting to share their happiness with them, but he continually found his attention drawn back to Jack. He was devastatingly handsome in his tux, of course, but more than that, he was happy, giving Daniel that genuine smile that crinkled his eyes, his posture relaxed and easy as he took Daniel's hand slowly slid the ring onto his finger.

Daniel held Jack's hand in his for a brief moment. He loved Jack's hands: dextrous, sure, and sensual in turns. He couldn't help himself from bringing Jack's hand to his mouth and brushing a kiss across the newly placed ring. From the corner of his eye, he saw Teal'c smile fondly; he heard the faintest whisper of affection from their friends. 

"I now pronounce you to be husbands and partners for life."

Jack was already pulling Daniel closer, whispering "I love you, too," softly against his lips.

\-------

They had done the obligatory cutting of the cake and toasts. Daniel had danced with Sam while Jack, Teal'c, and Mitchell gave her date the third degree. Cassie had convinced Jack to get on the floor for the electric slide, and Daniel was definitely going to have to find out who had video of that.

And now, the party was self-sustaining, if a little mellow, and Jack and Daniel had retreated to a far corner shadowed under the trees as dusk fell. They sat on the grass, leaning against a tree trunk and each other, watching the festivities.

Jack ran a hand along Daniel's thigh. "What do you say we blow this pop stand and get a jump start on the honeymoon?" He tilted his his head to press soft kisses along Daniel's jaw. 

Daniel sighed as he melted into the touch. "I can't help feeling like we should be ..."

Jack cut him off. "We've done our part. They're all enjoying the party. Who's gonna miss us?"

Daniel winced as Vala's voice cut through the night. "They're over here!" she shouted, leading a somewhat wobbly SG-1 (past and present) across the yard.

"You just had to say something, Jack," Daniel grumbled as Vala pulled him to his feet, ordering the couple back to the party.

As they crossed the lawn, Jack grabbed Daniel's arm and whispered, "We've been in worse situations than this. Give me half an hour to plan, and we're busting out."

Daniel laughed as he let himself be pulled onto the temporary dance floor, surrounded by friends, by family, and with his husband. He was in no hurry, and neither was Jack, despite his very loud protests. They really had the rest of their lives, from this night forward.


End file.
